President and Vice President
by YuriChan220
Summary: A series of stories of a close friendship between the members of the student council.
1. Pudding for Two

**President and Vice President**

 **Pairing: Ayano x RIse**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and here's my first Ayano x Rise fanfic! Yup! Ayano x Rise this time! Why? Well, during the series, I've noticed that Ayano interacts with Rise a bit more than the other student council members. So, I thought, "Why not ship her with Rise this time?" Yes, yes, Ayano x Kyouko may be the ultimate pairing, but hey, I'm kind of taking a break from all that.**

 **So, please enjoy this little series~!**

One late afternoon at the student council room, everyone is done organizing and cleaning up the place after the meeting and are getting ready to head home. Ayano checks the fridge to make sure that Kyouko hadn't stole her pudding like usual. But to her surprise, there are two of them in the fridge. Had she gone and bought another one yesterday? Ayano immediately shakes her head at the thought. She only bought one for today after doing the meeting.

"Chitose?" she calls while turning her head over to her silver haired friend. "Why are there two puddings in the fridge?"

"I have no idea, Ayano-chan," Chitose answers truthfully. "Did you buy another one?"

"No, I swear I bought 1 for today," Ayano says. She turns to Sakurako. "Did you buy some?"

"No," the blonde replies as she turns to the blue haired girl sitting next to her. "Maybe it was her!"

"H-How could I buy pudding at this time of day?" Himawari protests.

"If neither of you did, then who bought this extra pudding?" Ayano says as she turns to the last person on the desk: Rise Matsumoto. Surely, it can't be her, right? After all, she does spend so much time at Nana's classroom, blowing away at every experiment that could possibly test out. She decides to ask anyway.

"President?" Ayano says. "Was it you who bought the pudding?"

Rise turns to the violet haired girl and shakes her head while whispering.

"Ah, okay," Ayano says. "I guess I really did buy two puddings today. But why does it feel like I didn't?"

As Ayano ponders around that question, the door opens and the energetic blonde pops up with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hello, there, student council members~!" Kyouko hollers. "Time to get down to business!"

Ayano angrily stands up and shouts, "There is no barging in the student council room without permission!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kyouko says while waving a hand dismissively. "Anyways, I wanted to come down here to check something."

"No, you're not getting either of those puddings," Ayano says while crossing her arms.

"Eh?" Kyouko tilts her head in confusion.

"W-wait, weren't you always coming down here to steal my pudding?" Ayano asks.

"Huh? Ohhhh~! Those two puddings!" Kyouko says as she playfully bonks herself on the head. "Well, I wanted to give you a break and buy another one for you! Just in case I can't help myself~!"

Ayano blushes hard at this. _Sh-she did this for me? Then . . . does that mean . . ._ "W-well, if you're going to have it with me, then-"

"Oh, the second pudding is not for me this time," Kyouko says.

"Say what?" Sakurako says as she stands up to hear more.

"Huh?" Ayano is totally confused. Kyouko's always obsessed with Ayano's pudding, so why did she buy two of them for her sake? "I don't understand."

"Let's just say that there is someone that needs a little more company," Kyouko says while winking. "Someone that deserves to enjoy spending time with other people."

Ayano looks around the room at the other student council members, who are shrugging.

"Well, I'd better get going," Kyouko says. "Both of you enjoy the pudding!"

With that, she skips out the door while closing it. Himawari and Sakurako turn towards each other and shrug.

"What was that about?" Himawari asks.

"I have no idea," Sakurako replies.

With no one speaking another word, everyone finishes what they're doing and Himawari and Sakurako start to head home. Chitose picks up her bag and starts to leave the room when she turns to Ayano.

"Are you two coming?" she asks.

"Yes, in a minute," Ayano replies. "I'll catch up later."

"Okay."

When she closes the door, all there is left are Ayano and Rise, alone in the clean and tidy room. Rise goes over to the fridge and examines the two cups of pudding. She notices a couple sticky notes attached to them that has both of their names on them, which surprises the quiet girl. Why would Kyouko do something like this? The raven haired girl walks over, taps Ayano on the shoulder and whispers while showing her the pudding cups.

"Eh? Why does it have our names on it?" Ayano takes her pudding and takes a gander at Kyouko's hand writing. Behind Ayano's name is a note. She pulls out and reads:

 _"You two have a good time. Enjoy your pudding~!_

 _-Kyouko_

"But why?" Ayano asks herself. "Why is she doing this for us? It's . . . it's not like I did anything for the president."

She then feels a tug on her sleeve and turns to notice the student council president looking at her with her ruby eyes while whispering. Ayano tilts her head in confusion as she still cannot understand Rise's quiet whispers until the raven haired girl points to a couple of chairs on the table.

"Oh, okay," Ayano says while walking with the president and the two sit down next to each other and open up the lids to their pudding.

There is nothing but silence as the two dig into their deserts. Ayano takes a glance at Rise after taking a couple bites. Though she's not sure of it, this is the first time that she and Rise ever got together like this. It made her feel a bit happy to spend some quality time with the president for once.

Rise turns to Ayano and whispers. The violet haired girl wishes she could understand her like Nana does, but couldn't, even if she tried to.

"President, I'm so sorry," Ayano says sadly. "I wish Nishigaki-sensei were here to let me know what you're saying. But . . . how can I understand you without her here?"

Rise's expression saddens as she looks down at the floor. Ayano does have a point there. How else will Rise communicate with her? This is one of the main reasons why she lacks presence and Rise dislikes it a lot. Unfortunately, Nana had another meeting to go to, leaving Rise taking care of the student council since it's her duties as president to do so.

Without warning, Rise leans in against Ayano's arm and rests her head on her shoulder while exhaling softly. Ayano's eyes widen for a bit.

"P-President? Wh-what are you doing?"

Rise doesn't say anything as she snuggles close to the vice president while closing her eyes. It takes Ayano a few minutes to realize what Rise is trying to tell her.

"President," Ayano says. "You're really enjoying spending time with me?"

Rise gives the violet haired girl a simple nod while pulling away and looking up at her.

"I see. Well, to be honest . . . I can't recall when the last time we spend some time alone together, but I'm enjoying it as well. So, thank you, President."

Rise nods and goes back to her pudding, which is half empty by now. Both she and Ayano finish their pudding within minutes and throw their cups away soon after. They take a look at the student council room and decide to make a few adjustments before leaving, in which they do within the next couple minutes.

Picking up their school bags, the two leave the student council room and Ayano locks the door. Turning to the student president, the violet haired girl hugs Rise.

"Thank you for your time, President," she says softly. "Even though it wasn't much, I had fun."

Rise returns the hug and whispers. Then, after pulling away, Rise suddenly leans in and gives her a peck on the cheek, which makes Ayano blush. Rise blushes as well for doing that without thinking and starts to walk off while waving farewell to her. Ayano slowly waves back and puts her hand on her cheek to feel extreme warmth on her face.

"I've been kissed . . . by the president . . .!" Ayano says. "Wh-why!? Why did she kiss me out of the blue!? I . . . I only love . . . Toshino Kyouko!" She gasps as she puts her hands on her mouth and frantically looks around the hall to see if anyone heard that. "KYAAAA~! NOW I JUST SAID IT OUT LOUD! OH, HOW EMBARASSIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG~!" She blindly runs off with her hands both on her cheeks while screaming.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what do you think of this one? I decided to do a one-shot collection here since I may come up with other stories with this pairing. I don't think anyone's ever done this pairing, considering that it's uncommon for sure. But I like to test this out myself and see where this goes.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


	2. Flowers for the President

**Chapter 2**

 **Flowers for the President**

In the student council room, Ayano arrives in time to hand in some papers when she takes notice of a vase on the front desk for some reason. She tilts her head in confusion as she looks over at the student council president, silently doing her work. The vase is empty, but it's filled with clean water. She looks around and sees the others doing their work.

"Um," Ayano says. "What is that vase for on the president's desk?"

Himawari is the first to look up in response. "Oh, someone's delivering flowers there."

"Why?" Ayano asks.

"Just to show appreciation for what the student council has done," Chitose says.

Ayano smiles as she turns towards the empty vase. "Wow! I never knew someone would actually be thankful for our hard work. But…who is the one giving the flowers?"

Just then, as if on cue, the door opens, revealing to be the energetic blonde once again.

"Hello, to you all, my fellow student council~!" Kyouko says with enthusiasm.

Ayano gasps in shock. "T-Toshino Kyouko!?" _Wait, wh-wh-wh-why her!?_ she thinks to herself. _Couldn't it have been someone else? Like Akari-san or Yui-san?_

"Yep, that's me~!" Kyouko gives her signature grin while giving a thumbs up. "And I brought these flowers because I wanted to show how grateful I am to the student council!" She spins around and sets the flowers down on the vase and trots towards the fridge. "I'm also grateful for Ayano's pudding!"

"Hey!" the violet haired girl yells as she tries to take back her snack. "That's NOT being grateful!"

"It is, to me~!" Kyouko says. She opens the pudding and digs in. "Mm~! Super good!"

"It's mine!"

Chitose giggles as she takes off her glasses, goes into her fantasy mode and then, her nose starts to bleed. Ayano looks over at the president, who is arranging the flowers. The violet haired girl sighs.

"Fine," Ayano says. "But just remember, you're not getting away with it just because you're k-kind enough to give the president flowers and all." Ayano is blushing after she says that.

"Alright~!" The happy blonde spins around as she heads for the door with her hair flowing gracefully at every movement and turns towards the student council. "Well, the delivery was made and I got my treat in the end! See you later!" In a wink of an eye, the door closes and Kyouko is gone.

"Oh, that girl!" Ayano grunts while crossing her arms.

"Don't worry about it," Chitose says as she gives her best friend a pat on the back. "Besides, Toshino-san was kind enough to bring us flowers. She's really a good girl, isn't she?"

"Y-yes, she is," The violet haired girl says quietly while blushing.

Chitose giggles and takes her school bag. "Well, we're done for the day. Are you coming?"

"Yes, just let me help the president clean up for a second," Ayano replies.

"Alright!" Sakurako says. "Let's go to the Amusement Club room!"

"When you've got studies to do?" Himawari questions.

"I'll do that later," the blonde says. "I want to have fun with Akari-chan and the gang!" She pumps a fist in the air while walking out the door.

"Whatever you say," Himawari sighs as she follows her.

As soon as everyone is gone, Ayano takes the time to clean things up. Rise is still arranging the flowers. The vice president looks over at the raven-haired girl. _Wow,_ she says. _she's really good at this. Does she do this at home often?_

Rise glances at the violet haired girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I stared at you for too long!" Ayano says while waving a hand. "Well, not really staring at you, but at the flowers." She laughs nervously after that.

Rise just nods as she continues to arrange the flowers. Ayano focuses back on cleaning the place so she can leave for the day. It takes about a good 10 minutes until Ayano knows for sure that everything is tidy and well organized. Giving a nod of satisfaction, she turns to grab her bag.

"Are you ready to go, President?" she asks.

Rise shakes her head.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to head out. Make sure to lock the door, okay?"

However, before Ayano could leave, she feels a gentle tug on her sleeve. The violet haired girl turns to see Rise blushing and shyly glancing at the floor.

"Hm? What is it, President?" Ayano asks.

The raven-haired girl looks up and hands her a rose and whispers with a small, cute smile appearing on her face. Ayano's eyes widen as she slowly takes the flower.

"Is this for me?" she asks.

Rise nods. She then takes a few steps closer to her and wraps her arms around her as she closes her eyes. She's still smiling while resting her head on her chest. It is then that Ayano begins to understand what Rise is trying to say.

"President," she says. "Is this a thank you gift for me?"

Rise nods.

"Well, th-thank you very much," Ayano says as she hugs her back with a smile. "I really appreciate it, President."

Rise pulls away and nods. She heads over to grab her school bag and beckons Ayano to exit the room with her. The raven-haired girl then locks the door and the two walk together out the door from the school.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Been having major writer's block lately, plus I had ideas for other stories. I'm going to keep updating this, so probably tomorrow, I might upload two or three more chapters, depending on what ideas i have.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


	3. I Miss Her

**Chapter 3**

 **I Miss Her**

Rise sits alone on the stairs in the school halls. It's empty and silent since everyone had gone home for the day. She hugs her knees with a lonely expression on her face. The student council isn't meeting for today, but Rise felt like staying after school. For what reason exactly? Nana hasn't been around for a few days, which isn't really that bad, but for Rise, it felt like it's been a week. She's in love with the science teacher ever since the two started working together on explosive projects, hence Rise being Nana's "explosive friend". She misses those times she spent with her. She hangs her head down in sadness.

 _I miss her…_ she thinks to herself.

"President?" a familiar voice says.

Rise looks up and notices Ayano standing there with her school bag in hand.

"What are you doing here alone? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

Rise shakes her head and whispers. Ayano sits next to her and silence fills the air for about a few minutes. Rise hangs her head down once more while hugging her knees. Ayano takes notice of the raven-haired girl's saddened expression and wraps an arm around her.

"Is Nishigaki-sensei still gone?" she asks.

Rise nods her head.

"I see." Ayano heard the news of Nana going on a trip due to her taking care of her family and her father being seriously sick. Rise knew how important her family was to her, so she let her go. But even so, the president still misses her beloved Nana.

The violet haired girl gently pulls the raven-haired girl closer, letting her rest on her chest. Rise lifts her head a bit and whispers.

"It's okay," Ayano says. "Even if she's gone, I'm still here. I'll be there to comfort you."

Rise nods as a single tear rolls down her right eye and rests her head on her chest again. Ayano gives a gentle smile as she strokes her hair. Soft sniffles can be heard from Rise, meaning she's crying. Not from missing Nana, but from Ayano being there when she needed it. The vice president leans forward and gently kisses her on the forehead.

Then, if Ayano is hearing things, Rise whispers, "Thank you very much…Ayano."


	4. Tea Time with the President

**Chapter 4**

 **Tea Time with the President**

Ayano is walking down the halls after school is over when she finds a letter stuck in her locker. She raises an eyebrow in confusion as she opens her locker and takes the letter out. Her name is on the envelope. She proceeds to open it and reads, " _Come meet me at the Amusement Club room. I'll explain later when you get there._

 _-Kyouko"_

Ayano tilts her head in confusion. "Why would Toshino Kyouko invite me to the club room? Just to return her papers again?" She blushes furiously. "O-or maybe she's asking me out on a d-date? C-could that be it?" She shakes her head roughly. "No, no, no, no, no, no! That can't be it, right? Haha! That's so not true! She's just trying to get herself into trouble again just like always. I'll give her a piece of my mind! You just wait, Toshino Kyouko!"

She closes her locker and fast walks straight to the exit when Chitose shows up.

"Hey, Ayano-chan," she says. "Are you on your way to go somewhere?"

"Yes," the violet haired girl replies. "I'm going to the Amusement Club room."

"Did Toshino-san forget to hand in the papers again?"

"I guess so. But whatever the reason is, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

"Want me to to come with?"

Ayano looks at the letter, reading the bottom of it, saying, " _Please come alone."_ She looks up and shakes her head. "No, I think I'm fine on my own this time."

Chitose nods and turns to leave. "Okay. I'll see you later, Ayano-chan."

Ayano waves back and looks back at the letter. _What do you want, Toshino Kyouko?_ she keeps asking herself.

* * *

When the vice president arrives at the Amusement Club room, she slams the door open. "TOSHINO KYOU-" Before she can finish, she notices a familiar cute figure sitting on her knees in front of a small table. She turns to look at the violet haired girl.

"P-President!?" Ayano says in surprise. "What are you doing here!?"

Rise holds up a letter and unfolds it to show her. Apparently, the same message was sent to her from Kyouko.

"Huh!?" She holds up her letter to show the quiet girl. "Toshino Kyouko told me to come here to meet her! Not you!"

Rise shrugs as she gently sets the paper down at her side. She then pats to one side of the table, signaling Ayano to sit there.

"Oh, sure." The violet haired girl obliges and sits next to the raven-haired girl and waits. "S-so, where is Toshino Kyouko?"

"Right here~!" an energetic voice cheers, coming from the doors.

Ayano and Rise swiftly turn towards the blonde girl, holding a tray of tea while wearing a pink apron over her school uniform.

"Welcome, my fellow presidents~!" Kyouko says. "Your tea awaits!" She casually walks over to set down the tray on the table and backs away. "And enjoy~!"

"W-wait," Ayano says, blushing. "What is this? Why did you bring us here?"

"Oh~?" Ayano takes off the apron and unties her hair. "The president doesn't get enough time here, so I snuck a note at her locker and yours. It was fairly easy."

"And us spending time together is your doing?" Ayano asks.

"Of course~!" The energetic blonde jumps over to hug the vice president from behind, making her blush furiously. "Why else would I want my two favorite presidents to spend alone time together?"

Rise whispers her concern.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kyuoko says to the quiet girl. "All that matters is that you two student council presidents get to spend time together." She wraps both arms around the two girls and hugs both of them at the same time. "Isn't it great~?"

Ayano blushes even harder than before, mostly from Kyouko's touch. "H-how is it great!? I mean, I-I thought…"

"You thought what~?" Kyouko leans closer to her.

Ayano's heart felt like it's going to burst any minute. "Y-you know what? Never mind! Just never mind!" She waves her arms frantically to get Kyouko off of her.

The blonde giggles. "Well, if you need anything ask me, Chinatsu-chan or Yui. They're here as well~!" She bids them farewell with a wave and leaves the room.

Silence fills the room as Ayano and Rise just sit there, staring at each other. Rise looks the other way, blushing. _Dang!_ Ayano thinks to herself. _Why am I being quiet all of a sudden? I mean, it's just me and the president. So, why the awkward silence!?_ "U-um…President?"

Rise raises her head, signaling for Ayano to continue.

"D-do you want to try the tea first?" _Is that the best thing to ask!?_

Rise nods and takes a sip of the tea. Closing her eyes, she drinks it and pulls the cup away with a small cute smile on her face as she whispers.

Ayano tries her own tea and her eyes widen at the awesome taste. "It's…good! Better than any other tea I've drank!" She takes a few more sips when she looks down to notice a small white bag next to her tea plate. "Huh? I wonder what Toshino Kyouko made." She digs into the bag to find a chocolate brownie in it. Actually, two of them. "Oh, my! C-can Toshino Kyouko really bake?"

Rise is already eating her brownie and wiping her face with a napkin, like an elegant lady. Ayano decides to try her own brownie and bites into it. The sweet chocolate taste melts into Ayano's mouth, making her close her eyes while putting a happy smile on her face.

"Mm~! So good!" She bites some more to get that lovely taste in her mouth and drink some tea to wash it down.

Rise lets out a soft giggle and finishes up her brownie. She then notices something on Ayano's face after she finishes her brownie. Ayano is too busy to notice as she grabs her second brownie. Rise taps her on the shoulder to get her attention and points at a messy spot on her cheek.

"Hm? Oh, I see."

But before the vice president could even do anything, Rise leans over towards her and gives a small lick to clean off the mess. Ayano blushes hard at what Rise just did while putting her hand on her cheek in the process.

"P-President!?" Ayano stutters. "D-d-did you just…"

Rise blushes as well as she looks the other way. _W-w-wait a minute!_ Ayano thinks to herself. _Why did she do that!? Does she do that with Nishigaki-sensei? Is that what they do when they are in a forbidden relationship? In any case, i-if it were Toshino Kyouko…_

An image of Kyouko happily licking a piece of food off of Ayano's face appears in her head, making her blush even harder than she has ever been.

 _Oh, gosh!_ Ayano thinks to herself. _I'm blushing from just imagining it! It's so embarrassing!_ She then feels a soft tap on the shoulder again, snapping her out of her thoughts and looks towards Rise.

In an instant, Rise lies down on Ayano's lap with her eyes closing and a cute, small smile on her face.

"President?" Ayano inquires.

The raven haired girl looks over at the vice president and whispers. Ayano tilts her head in confusion, for as she still cannot understand Rise's quiet whispers. Then, the raven haired girl sits up, and hugs her student council member, nuzzling against her chest. Ayano looks down at Rise.

"Are you thanking me?" she asks.

She can feel Rise's head nod and then look up at her with her cute, big ruby eyes with her small smile still there, letting Ayano know that she's happy being with her. Ayano smiles back as she strokes her hair. _This isn't as bad as I thought it would be,_ Ayano thinks to herself. _Even though this is not what I wanted it to be, I get to spend time with the president. That's more than enough._

Meanwhile, behind the doors, Akari, Kyouko, Chinatsu and Yui watch the two enjoy each other's company.

"They look so cute together~!" Akari squeals in excitement.

"Yes, they do," Chinatsu agrees. "The two members of the student council spending quality time together."

Kyouko gives her signature grin as she gives her friends a thumbs up. "Thank me, Kyuoko, the matchmaker!"

"Matchmaker?" Yui raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get them to be a couple?"

"No, silly~!" the blonde giggles. "All I'm doing is having those two spend time together. I mean, look at them~" She points towards the two student council members. "Don't they look great together?"

"They sure do~!" Akari agrees while clasping her hands together.

Yui can't help but smile, too. "Oh, Kyouko. Always going with your silly, but brilliant plans."

Kyouko gives her signature grin again.

Back in the main room, Rise sits up and gives Ayano a peck on the cheek. The violet haired girl just smiles and kisses her on the forehead in return.

"Thanks, President," Ayano whispers.

Rise nods with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, from what I've seen in the reviews, a couple of you said that Kyouko was playing matchmaker. Hehe~! To tell you the truth, I wasn't really intending on doing that. I just think Kyouko is a very lovable girl, so I chose her to do all the nice things for Ayano and Rise. But since you depicted her as a matchmaker, I decided to write something for that here. So, i hope you all like it.**

 **Oh! I'm sorry for the late update! Turns out that I had writer's block, so I couldn't write the chapters yesterday or the day before. (bows in shame)**

 **A-anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	5. The Best Body Guard

**Chapter 5**

 **The Best Body Guard**

 **A/N: First off: I am SO sorry for the super, duper late update. Been really busy and wrote other stories. Plus, no other ideas came to mind for my Ayano x Rise one-shot collection, so I apologize for leaving it hanging for so long.**

 **For this one-shot, it's based on a Youtube video that I saw, so please enjoy!**

Ayano is walking down the halls at the school late afternoon. Everyone has gone home for the day and the student council is pretty much absent for some reason. Nevertheless, Ayano did her best to do her student council duties and leaves the room as soon as she was done. She walks down the halls to go home when she notices something odd. She sees yellow arrows made out of single strips of tape pointing towards the way to the auditorium. The violet haired girl tilts her head in confusion.

"Ooookay, I know where the auditorium is, but why would someone put an arrow there?" she questions herself.

Out of curiosity, she decides to follow the arrow. She then notices some balloons hanging on the railings on the stairs as she is on her way. Ayano thinks that there is some party going on, but the big question is: what for? She continues to follow the arrows, leading towards the auditorium when she sees a big sign that says, **"Rise Matsumoto for Student Council President".**

"Eh?" Ayano tilts her head yet again. "I had no idea the elections were going on today. And people elected Matsumoto-sempai as president again? That's very fortunate." To her, she loves Rise because there is no one else out there who is a good president as she is, even though she lacks presence.

She opens the double doors and she sees Rise up on stage, waving toward the crowd with a bunch of large blocks surrounding her. As she walks closer on the steps, something immediately catches the vice president's eye. A laser is pointed towards Rise's chest and she looks in the direction where it's pointing, but she can't see anything due to the dark side of the gym. She knows for sure something bad is going to happen and doesn't have much time to just stand there.

"President, look out!" Ayano cries as she dives in to save the raven haired girl.

Both of them topple on the floor as soon as they hear a gun shot. Ayano quickly sits up and crawls over towards the quiet girl and tenderly picks her up.

"President, are you okay?" she cries.

Rise nods and blushes from being held by Ayano. The violet haired girl turns toward the stage and looks around, being very cautious about getting shot at when something catches her eye. And she sweat drops at the item on the floor.

"A marshmallow?" she questions as she picks it up.

"You did it, Ayano!" a cheerful voice says as all the lights flicker on. "You saved the President!"

The violet haired girl turns toward a certain blonde walking between the rows of seats with a marshmallow launcher and a laser attached to it. Ayano sweat drops even more, but before she can say anything, she sees more girls coming towards her.

"Congrats, Suguira-sempai!" Akari says.

"You're a life saver!" Chinatsu adds.

Yui just smiles as she gives a thumbs up with Himawari and Sakurako joining her.

"Suguira-sempai's pretty quick when she tries to save someone," the busty girl says.

"I could've saved her, too!" Sakurako says as she puffs out her flat chest. "I could have been the World's GREATEST Body Guard ever!"

"Oh, really?" Himawari mutters.

Ayano looks back and forth at her friends. "W-wait. Can someone please explain to me what's going on!?" She looks toward the audience and realizes that those are just fake mannequins. "And why are those mannequins here!?"

"It's a game," Chitose says from behind her.

"A game?" Ayano repeats.

"That's right~!" Kyouko says with a toothy grin. "All of us have to take turns saving Matsumoto-sempai from me, the sniper! And you, Ayano, proved to be worthy so far, so great job!"

"Basically, all of us are going to be tested on being bodyguards," Chitose explains. "And somehow…all of us are unable to save her."

Ayano sweat drops yet again. "And…why?"

"Ask Himawari," Sakurako says as she points to her childhood friend. "Her boobs always weigh her down."

"Oh, yeah!?" Himawari argues. "You just stood there, staring at her, not doing a thing!"

"Okay, okay," Chitose says as she gently pushes the two apart. "Let's get serious here." She turns to her best friend. "Since you saved her first, you get to go first on the next scene."

"Which is?"

Kyouko waves her hand as she sets up a bunch of chairs. "You get to start all the way here, Ayano! Back stage! You better be quick, though!"

"But…is shooting her with a bunch of marshmallows a bit much?" Ayano asks.

"Not to worry," Chitose says. "They are small, but with the launcher, it shoots like a fast ball."

Rise walks over toward the center stage and waves toward the audience.

"Better get started," Kyouko says as she gives a thumbs up. "You save her, we move on to the next challenge~!"

Ayano nods nervously as everyone walks toward back stage with the vice president following. As soon as they get set up, Ayano notices the laser pointed at Rise's chest again. With a burst of speed, Ayano pushes away the chairs, knocking some over and dives in to save her just seconds before the marshmallow hits Rise. Ayano's friends at back stage cheer.

"Alright!" Akari says. "You did it, Suguira-sempai~!"

"All of us get to move on to the next challenge~!" Chinatsu says.

"What is it?" Ayano asks.

"Yoo-hoo~!" Kyouko calls from above. "The next challenge is: to actually jump in front of the 'bullet' or catch it to save Matsumoto-sempai~!"

"EEEEHHHHH!?" Ayano cries as she turns to the raven haired girl who is blushing. "Why would we sacrifice ourselves to that kind of level!?"

"That's the whole purpose of this game," Chitose says.

Ayano sighs again as she looks back at the small President. Rise walks over towards her and whispers with a smile on her face.

"She's wishing you luck," Chitose says.

Ayano blushes as well and nods. "Thank you, President."

The girls go to the other side of the stage, quite far from where Rise is. The raven haired girl does what she's been doing since they started, waving at the audience and such. Akari is up first this time. She starts to run towards the laser, but hears a shot before she can get to it and the marshmallow hits Rise, making her topple over towards the large blocks. The girls gasp in shock.

"Oh, no!" Ayano cries. "That's not good!"

"I guess I'll have to go," Chitose says. "I can make it!" She starts to run towards the laser and dives in, but is a tad too early and hits the floor before Rise gets shot again.

Chinatsu pumps out a fist. "I'll go! I'll save her for sure!" She starts to run, but trips on her own feet before getting in front of the laser, resulting in Rise getting shot once again. "Dang it! I lost!"

Himawari puts on her determined face and gets into a ready position with her large breasts jiggling at the movement. "I'll save you, President!" She starts to run and then jump in front of the laser, but she too is a tad too early and Rise gets shot again.

Sakurako puffs out her flat chest. "Here I come, President! Ha!" She runs toward the laser, but only for a short time and jumps way too early, not even going near it and Rise gets shot with the marshmallow once again.

Ayano sighs while face palming herself. Her friends are either too stupid to know whether to time it right or just too lazy to even save the President. Yui also missed the chance since she jumped too far. "I guess it's up to me," she says to herself.

She starts to run toward the laser, but trots slowly and as soon as she hears the gun shot, she jumps in front of it and the marshmallow hits her leg and bounces off as a result. Rise smiles as she walks toward the vice president. Ayano turns toward the raven haired girl as she hugs her as a reward for saving her.

"You did it, Ayano-chan!" Chitose says. "We would have to repeat over and over until one of us saves her! So, now we can move on to the last challenge!"

They turn towards Kyouko and Yui setting up the large blocks to Rise's left. Ayano tilts her head in confusion.

"So, what's this challenge?" she asks.

"We have to break through the bricks to save her," Chitose explains.

"And…how would we know where she is?"

"That's the challenge," the silver haired girl says with a wink.

Ayano lets out a heavy sigh. _Something tells me that it's not going to go well…_ she thinks.

When everything is set up once again, Chinatsu gently pushes Yui towards the wall.

"You go, Yui-sempai!" she says. "You're so heroic, right? I want to see you break through that wall!" But in her mind, she thinks, _But I really want her to save me instead! Ohhhh, my knight in shining armor~!_

"O-okay," Yui says as she puts on her determined face. "Here I go!" She runs and crashes into the bricks, but falls on her face after doing that, and Rise gets shot anyways.

Chitose giggles. "Oh, my goodness. Hehe! Funami-san sure can break that wall."

Ayano sighs. "She didn't even get to the President in time."

Yui and Chinatsu sets up the blocks again and the pink haired girl gets into her ready position.

"Charge!" Chinatsu shouts as she runs straight into the bricks, knocking them over, but ends up falling down as well and Rise gets shot again.

"I got this!" Chitose says as she charges at the wall again as soon as it gets set up again. She knocks down the bricks and is almost close to Rise when the gun shot is heard and the "bullet" hits her before Chitose can even tackle her.

Akari steps up and pumps a fist in the air. "My turn! Tra-la-laaaaaa~!" She does a "Superman" style dive, but ends up going on an angle and worse, farther away from Rise. Once she hits the floor, Rise has already been shot. "Waaaah! I lost again!"

Himawari sighs heavily. "How are we not saving her?"

Sakurako crosses her arms. "I don't know. Maybe we're not aiming right."

The busty bluenette gets into her ready position, with her breasts jiggling at the movement and then charges at the blocks. She then dives in to knock over the blocks, however, she misses Rise completely and falls flat on her face as soon as the raven haired girl gets shot with the marshmallow.

Sakurako chuckles and gets into her ready position. "Okay. I got this! I will be the BEST body guard!" She charges at the blocks, dives in to knock them over, but also misses Rise as she flies over the laser and thus having Rise getting shot again.

Himawari sighs again. "This isn't working…"

"Kyouko-chan sure made this challenge very difficult," Akari says as she adjusts her skirt.

"You said it," Yui says as she rubs her head from the impact of the large blocks.

Ayano shrugs as she takes a few steps forward. "It looks like it's up to me." She gets into her ready position, takes a step back and then charges at the bricks as soon as they are set up again. She dives in to knock them over and when she is far enough to reach Rise, she topples her over and the gun shot is heard seconds after Ayano saves her.

The girls back stage cheer loudly for her rescue. As Ayano and Rise sit up, the quiet girl smiles, whispers and then hugs her again as a reward. The violet haired girl smiles as she returns the hug, closing her eyes.

"Yaaaay, you did it, Ayano-chan~!" Chitose says. "I don't know how, but you won all 4 challenges to be the Best Body Guard~!"

"Yes, but I don't want to be a body guard," Ayano says. "I'm already a vice president and I can protect the President in any way."

Rise blushes and smiles at her while whispering.

"She says thank you," Chitose translates.

The violet haired girl strokes the quiet girl's hair. "You're welcome, President."

Kyouko comes out from her hiding place, smiling. "You beat the 4 challenges, Ayano! Congratulations!"

"Th-thanks, Toshino Kyouko. B-but it was just luck. I had no idea I would be this lucky to beat the last 2."

"But you were," Chitose says, giving her best friend a pat on the back. "You should be proud of yourself."

Rise nods in agreement, not wanting to let go of her Vice while Kyouko walks up to them with her trademark grin.

"You two can go while all of us get cleaned up here," she says.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Ayano asks.

"No need to worry! I was the one who planned all this anyways, plus, you two looked like you're beat, so you two deserve some rest," Kyouko assures her.

Ayano blushes from Kyouko's words, but nods. "Thank you, Toshino Kyouko." With that, she helps the raven haired girl stand up and the two walk together out of the auditorium.

Akari walks up to Kyouko with a questioning expression. "Was Sugiura-sempai REALLY this lucky? Or did we all fail on purpose?"

Kyouko just smiles, closes her eyes and chuckles. "Well, it all depends. Either you all were just too stupid or most likely did it on purpose to let Ayano win all 4 challenges."

Yui turns to her blonde best friend. "Whatever it was, I think it was pure luck from the last 2. Cause you created the rule once we saved Matsumoto-sempai we could move on to the next challenge."

"That's true," Kyouko says. "Although, Ayano came in as soon as we were ready to go, too. So, that also explains it."

Himawari picks up the large block and smiles. "Overall, I think we had fun. It's nice to be tested on our courage and willing to save someone that's in danger."

"Though, _I_ wanted to be the BEST body guard," Sakurako complains.

"Too bad. You didn't win."

"You didn't either because of your huge boobs!"

"What'd you say!?"

 ****Outside****

Ayano and Rise sit on the bench at the back entrance, watching the sun set in front of them. The quiet girl grips Ayano's hand a bit, making the violet haired girl blush a little.

"Um…President?" she says. "Are you okay? I mean, taking all those marshmallows to the chest like that?"

Rise doesn't say anything as she just looks down at the floor. All of a sudden, Ayano slowly puts her hand on Rise's chest, making the quiet girl blush furiously and whisper.

"It's okay," Ayano says softly. "I'm just making it feel better."

Rise soon relaxes after about a minute and smiles at Ayano after she pulls her hand away. The violet haired girl leans in and kisses the quiet girl on the forehead. She then hugs the president tenderly.

"Like I said earlier, body guard or not, I promise to always protect you," she says, softly. "I'm your Vice President after all."

Rise blushes again and returns the hug while resting her head on Ayano's chest.


End file.
